Kain Dressler
|name=Kain Dressler |kanji=ケインドレッサー |romaji=''Kein Doressā'' |alias='Phoenix L. Kain' (フェニックスL.ラー, Fenikkusu L. Kein) Kain Dressler ' (ケインドレッサー, ''Kein Doressā) '''just some guy (ちょっとした男, chotto shita otoko) Superman (スーパーマン, Sūpāman) Demon Chef (悪魔シェフ, Akuma Shefu) Master (マスター, Masutā) Demon-sama (悪魔様, Akuma-sama) |status=Active |race=Human |birthdate=X763, October 30th |birthplace=Taikutsuna District, Trivia |gender=Male |age=21 (X784) |blood type=O+ |education=Trivia's Military Academy |hair color=Crimson |eye color=Yellow |vision= |skin tone=Tan |height=5' 7½" (171 cm) |weight=160 pounds |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color=Red |guild mark location=Right Pectoral |tattoos/unusual features=Multiple scars on torso |affiliation=Fairy Tail (occasionally) Odd Job's |previous affiliation=Trivia, Libero Scout Regiment Phoenix Family |partners=Sunny |previous partners=Dante Caliban (teacher) Sējimaru (teacher) Artemis Engel Carsten Krieger |occupation=Cook Handy Man Pseudo-Mage |previous occupation=Soldier Lieutenant of the 13th Division |team=Team Kain |previous team=Scout Regiment Vanguard Squad |base of operations=Kain's apartment |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status=Single |spouse= |allies=Fairy Tail The |enemies= |relatives=Yuma (older brother) Phoenix L. Yuma (father) Maria (mother) |magic= |curse= |abilities=Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, durability and senses Magic resistance Indomitable will |signature skill=Superhuman physical prowess |equipment=Katana Wakizashi Magic Costume |debut= |image gallery= }} Kain Dressler '(ケインドレッサー, ''Kein Doressā) or '''Phoenix L. Kain (フェニックスL.ラー, Fenikkusu L. Kain) is a human from the city of Trivia situated in Libero and a member of it's royal Phoenix Family. He is a former Sergeant of the Scout Division. He is the younger brother of Yuma, the King of Trivia and Guild Master of Torched Heaven. After he learnt of the corruption in the city, he deserted the army and left for Fiore. Though he is recognized as one of the most powerful men on the planet by a select few, he goes unacknowledged by the masses. Because of his humble and somewhat introverted nature Kain spends his time away from the spotlight working as a chef for ikataue's restaurant were he is known as the Demon Chef (悪魔シェフ, Akuma Shefu). Due to his many achievements and strength he has amassed a small group of individual's that follow him around everywhere he goes and hang out with him (often without his permission), that consider themselves his "entourage", they dubbed themselves Team Kain. Some of the members of this group refer to Kain as Master (マスター, Masutā) much to his annoyance. Appearance Kain is a young man in his early twenties with a tan, almost bronze skin complexion and sharp features. He shares several physical characteristics with his biological brother, Yuma, such as the yellow eyes and spiked crimson hair. He has impeccable, straight posture and is relatively short, standing at 1.71 meters. He has a lean but very muscular physique which is littered with scars. His physique is constantly hidden beneath his usually very baggy clothing. Kain has a very unamusing appearance and often appears to not be paying attention, he sometimes has a gormless look on his face and has a habit of letting his tongue flop out of his mouth. Like all the members of the Phoenix family, he looks younger than he actually is, often being mistaken for some younger. He likes wearing different outfits but he is often seen wearing a white headband around his head or around his arm, especially when he is in the kitchen. He also wear's a black sports jacket with black pants and black shoes with a white t shirt underneath. When he was training with Dante Caliban he wore a purplish over shirt, with a blue under shirt. The over shirt was a very baggy shirt and the sleeves reached just passed his elbows. The under shirt, was baggy as well, but the sleeves stopped at the elbows. He wore red pants, that look similar to what a samurai might wear. The pants were loose and had to be held up with a belt, which was also red. He carried two regular sized sheathed katana on his person under the belt. He also wore a dark scarf around his neck. When he trained with Sējimaru, he word a simple tight black shirt and loose-fitting white pants. Personality When he was younger Kain wanted to be a mage, when he applied to be enlisted in the army at 12, a medical evaluation revealed that his body could not gather enough etherno to use even the simplest spell, he was rejected and crushed. Refusing to be weak, he resolved to become strong regardless and began training. Driven by an absolute desire to become strong, Kain's incredible work ethic is well established from his first appearance. He is a tough, diligent and wilful person, evident by his dedication to his training. It is almost impossible to get under his skin, he does not care if people insult him. He is quite lazy and now spends a lot of his time sleeping, he is able to fall into a deep sleep very easily even during conversations. He is a very heavy sleeper, sleeping through his apartments destruction and being tied up and kidnapped. He often does not pay attention to what people say, frequently asking "did you say something?" or following up his sentences with "eh?" often to the annoyance of those asking. He also has a terrible memory, easily forgetting names and faces, often just calling people whatever he wants. He is also clumsy, a running gag is that he will trip over objects that are not really in his way and complain about it. He has a tendency to turn up late even the in the most dire of circumstances. He favours comfort over practicality and aesthetics and will always wear baggy and loose-fitting clothing, often resulting in him being criticised for his poor fashion sense and being compared to a homeless person. Often enough Kain is very indifferent, even the most powerful opponents do not intimidate him, and even in the heat of battle he is usually not taking things seriously. Like when he learnt that Zander Grayfall was an S-Rank Mage and the sixth strongest member of the widely feared Dark Guild, Torched Heaven he did not seem to care in the slightest, Zander already dwarfed Kain in size but had also just beaten Natsu Dragneel, Rex and a highly ranked Dark Mage with very little but Kain was undeterred. He often makes simple observations which annoy his opponents by accident, laughing at the fact that Rascal's real name is Stewart and stating that he used barley any power even though to Rex he hit him very hard. Though he likes to fool around and mess with his opponents a little, he knows when it is time to get serious. When he is serious, it's almost like he's a different person, his intensity is intimidating. His willpower, strength and experience make him quite an intimidating person when he want's to be. He has displayed maturity and wisdom well beyond his years. He loves to fight powerful opponents but more often than not is disappointed in his frequently easy victories and as a result is very reluctant to engage in combat with anyone. Because so many of his foes have a flare for the dramatics, he will almost always let his opponents rant and boast before engaging them. He would rather not kill someone, but will do so if he believes it is necessary. He has a tendency to overreact and make stupid faces when surprised. He also loves to cook and does so in a very enthusiastic manner. Due to his lack of magic, Kain had to develop a great deal of intelligence when he was very young in order to survive. Kain has shown to be capable of being quit shrewd and tactiful, being able to discern situations and character traits from the people and environment around him fairly easily. He noticed that D.O.O.M. Despite his quirks and flaws he is an immensely courageous and caring person, never hesitating to rescue someone in danger. He will go to extreme lengths to help someone in need, constantly putting himself in danger to save people, taking a sword through the chest for someone he had only just met and shielding another person with his body to protect them from an explosion. Due to this as well as his friendly nature, tenacity, courage, empathy, unique charisma and strength Kain is a very easy person to like and as a result makes friends incredibly easily. Kain inspires those around him with his admirable attitude, amazing power and sense of right and wrong. He does not care for titles and praise and will often let others take credit for his many accomplishment's. Relationships Because of his qualities, achievements and strength Kain has built up many strong relationships with many people Trivia Carsten Krieger Though Kain and Carsten were good friends growing up - sharing many qualities like their desire to serve in the military and their tremendous work ethics and determination. However because of Kain's departure from the Kingdom, there is a huge void between them now and Carsten despises him for deserting and thinks of him as a traitor. Artemis Engel Artemis and Kain Phoenix Family Yuma Kain and Yuma share a close bond, trusting him with his life and looked up to him as a child. They both initially believed that they were not related by blood, but this was later found to be false, further strengthening their bond. Even after learning of Yuma's dark and twisted personality and diabolical crimes he refuses to cut ties with and instead vowed to change him. Phoenix L. Yuma Phoenix L. Yuma Fairy Tail Other Reina Arygon Reina and Dante Caliban History Kain was born in the districts outside the main part of Trivia, his surrogate mother was killed by bandits, he was put into an orphanage where he met Yuma who took him in as his brother, Kain was at the time unaware of Yuma's royal heritage and position in Trivia. He later met and befriended Carsten Krieger, whom he would eventually join the military with, both of them flying through the ranks with their skills. However after witnessing the dark and criminal nature of the corrupt higher ups in the military and royal family and failing to convince his best friends and adopted brother of this, he deserted the military and fled the country. Synopsis Arc Abilities Kain is incapable of amassing enough etherano to implore magic spells, despite this he is a very powerful individual. Due to his short stature, unassuming and young appearance and lack of ability to use magic, Kain is constantly underestimated by his opponents. Through immense perseverance and hard work Kain has acquired incredible power and is a match for the most skilled and powerful of opponents. He was skilled enough to become a sergeant in Trivia's Army by the age of 16, even without the use of magic. Kain is powerful enough to kill powerful S-Rank and beyond threats like Bartholomew Tiger and Zander Grayfall, Wolf King, Brutus and even Beelzebub. And by the year X791, he is even powerful enough to defeat Yuma, in his empowered phoenix form. Though his exploits and power go unacknowledged by the masses and general public, he has garnered the attention of many powerful guilds and organisations, the Magic Council, criminals like Rascal and even Death, the ruler of Stein and Sanchi as well as a time traveller. Physical Abilities Kain has spent many years training and building his body and as a result has by the age of eighteen, gained physical prowess matched by few, his super-human abilities are attributed to nothing but his immense work ethic. Superhuman Strength: No doubt Kain's most valuable asset, he is unbelievably physically strong and has displayed levels of physical strength far exceeding the expected limit for his body size, stature, race. He has such strength that it is difficult for people to wrap their mind's around how he attained it. This has been obvious from even a young age, showing signs of incredible strength even just after a few months of his intense training regime. He could effortlessly bench press 225 lbs, breaking the record (31 repetitions) as part of the Armies fitness test when he was just 14. He can crush tough martials with his bare hands, pulverising massive boulders with ease, walls of earth made by high level mages, metal weapons, even completely obliterate a massive meteorite, blasting straight through it and shattering it into million's of pieces. His physical might alone is enough to fight and constantly overwhelm the most powerful of opponents. His punches are powerful and provide enough force to knock powerful opponents out cold, launch them great distances and even cause them to explode. His strength is such that he was able to decapitate a giant with a single punch and send the head flying. He can lift heavy loads with ease and hurl massive objects great distances, easily flipping a tank weighing several dozen tons high into the air. He can generate enough force to completely negate the god-like regenerative abilities that the likes of Beelzebub and Kurai Yoru are renowned for. He punched a giant that was covered in a supposedly impenetrable armour so hard he broke it's neck. He can wrestle and combat beings much larger than him, including bears, dragons and giants. Though he does not posses the ability fly he can use the immense strength in his legs to leap tremendous heights and distances, creating crater's from the input of force. The shockwaves generated from his powerful punches can disperse some of the most powerful magic spells and inflict an incredible amount of damage on his target. He has enough physical strength to break free from any method of binding, easily breaking through chains, handcuffs, rope and steel bars. He can escape even forms of imprisonment using magic, using brute force to destroy durable chains made of magic, rune magic even that as powerful as Dark Écriture or Kaguaya's curse that creates barriers of energy. Because of the immense strength that he possesses his body is put under a lot of stress, the higher % of his total strength he uses the higher the chance that he will injure himself. However the more often he uses this strength the easier it becomes to use and the less danger he put's his body in. An example of this could be that after using Ultra Punch he broke his arm, several years later he can use that amount of strength, multiple times in a row to no ill effect. Superhuman Speed: Kain is tremendously fast, being able to complete a 40-yard dash in just an instant and a 2.4 km run in just under 2 minutes when he was 14 taking fitness test's for the army. Kain was physically fast enough to continuously intercept Racer even when the latter was using his Speed Magic and he can keep up with opponent's like Ōkamimaru and Flash, who can move at super sonic speeds. He is fast enough to be able to match Bartholomew Tiger, who is renowned for being extremely fast, blow for blow without missing a beat with minimum effort whilst fighting on the surface of a lake. Kain's movements were so quick even with his speed and Eye of Perception, Bartholomew struggled to keep up with him and he could not anticipate his movements at all and was overwhelmed. He can cross great distances in the blink of an eye and catch even the most spatially aware opponents of guard. He is fast enough to be able to run directly up a mountain side and run across water. He can outrun a speeding bullet and dodge them just as easily, even magic-enhanced bullets that can have their trajectory altered used by Kal Draco. After he was punched so hard that he was sent flying through the side of a mountain by Beelzebub, he returned in just a few seconds. He is capable of moving so fast he can create afterimage's in his wake. He is so fast even the advanced targeting system used by X has trouble keeping up with his movements when he is moving at top speeds. He could jump incredibly high into the air, quick enough to completely avoid an attack of Yuma's Supernova Canon's magnitude. He has exceptional dexterity, being able to move his arms incredibly quickly, slicing and dicing various vegetables to quick for the human eye to see. Superhuman Agility and Reflexes: Kain is incredibly nimble, bending and angling his body in obscene ways to avoid attacks from multiple angles with apparent ease using flips, handspring and other movements. In addition, his reflexes are very impressive, and he is capable of dodging, deflecting, catching, or in some instances, throwing back, knives, arrows, kunai, shuriken, and similar projectiles with his hands, feet and even at one point using his teeth to catch the blade of a sword. Kain's reflexes and agility render him flexible enough to move through the narrowest creeks and dodge multiple attacks even at close range. He can move and balance freely and loosely on nearly any surface because of his impressive sense of equilibrium. Superhuman Stamina: Kain possesses superhuman stamina. His muscles generate considerably less fatigue toxins then the musculature of most human beings, as such he rarely shows signs of fatigue. He can continue fighting perfectly well even with the use of only a single arm. He defeated Beelzebubb, a large group of giants (including Brutus, an S-class threat), a small army of dragon robots and a dragon all one after the other with very little rest in between and still have energy left. He can run for miles without tiring himself out even when running at astounding speeds. He travelled from Libero to Ishgar over the course of just a few days with very little rest when he was 16. Superhuman Durability and Nigh Invulnerability: One of Kain's defining traits is his extreme level of physical might and durability, permitting him incredible resistance towards every possible kind of damage rendering him almost invincible. He possesses an incredibly high pain tolerance which coupled with his stamina enables him to fight for long periods of time while taking immense punishment without tiring out. His skin is even thick enough for normal weapons to shatter against his body, only magic weapons can break his skin. He can punch through trees, stone, robots, magic barriers and other incredibly tough objects, all without expressing any sort of pain or even discomfort. He has survived numerous wounds and injuries that would easily kill normal people. He has casually taken many powerful finishing attacks from incredibly powerful opponents including Zander Grayfall, Beelzebubb, Brutus, Carsten Krieger in his giant form and even Yuma in his phoenix form. He can survive free-falls from great heights, falling from tall buildings, mountains and even outside Earth Land's stratosphere. He has even survived atmospheric re-entry, destroying a mountain in the process and merging completely unscathed (his clothes were destroyed). On the several occasions he has been injured or wounded he has displayed an inhuman pain tolerance, rarely even recognizing the potentially life-threating injuries. His ability to survive through all this immense punishment both amazes and terrifies those around him. Though he has not suffered broken bones in many years, Kain heals rather quickly, recovering from broken bones in just a few days. *'Magic Resistance': *'Curse Resistance': Kain has displayed some resistance toward curses, being able to take a powerful cure-enhanced lighting attack from Kaguya Yoru without being electrocuted. He has displayed resistance to the Magical Barrier Particles produced by curses as well, his body rejecting the poisonous nature of them. His lack of magic also aids him in this situation. *'Psychic Resistance': Mage's that use magic revolving around physic powers have difficulty using it on Kain. Even Tsubaki struggled to use her magic on Kain, being unable to enter his mind and only being able to manipulate his body to a limited degree. *'Heat Resistance': Kain has displayed a great deal of resistance to heat, remaining unaffected by the fall out of Yuma's supernova cannon and being unfazed being in close proximity to it. *'Cold Resistance': Kain is resistant to the cold *'Toxic Resistance': Kain displayed resistance to some forms of poison, *'Lung Capacity': Kain has extremely stung lungs. He can hold his breath for extended periods of time with minimal effort, surviving underwater for a 5 full minutes. His lungs also grant him resistance to the magic barrier particles from curses. Superhuman Senses: Kain has exceptional senses, being able to hear a conversation from a great distance, see a small bird many hundred of meters in the sky and smell food which was being kept in a heavily hidden location. He is also very adept at sensing magic power, being able to gauge the extent of someone's magic reserves and estimate somebodies magic based of the feel their magic gives off. He can concentrate on a fast-moving object for a long time and still not lose sight of it, as seen when he followed Bartholomew as he was running away. He has what could be considered a sixth sense, he can sense hostile intent and because of his considerable reflexes and speed he can dodge attacks he hasn't even seen. In one instance against Rex, Kain dodged an attack and managed to sense the following explosion, just dodging it in time. Powerful Aura: Kain is incapable of using magic, and as a result has no magical presence of any form, he does however posses a eerie aura that speaks of great confidence and ability, manifested from his immense willpower and strength, though this goes unnoticed by the majority of people and only a select few very powerful individuals can sense it. Mental Abilities Indomitable Will: Kain has displayed a tremendous amount of willpower since childhood. This is made evident by his commitment to his rigorous training regime. Under no circumstances will he succumb to physical pain, carrying on even when he is coughing blood and littered with wounds, broken bones and damaged organs. Kain has fought many powerful adversaries but he has never backed down during these instances despite the grievous wounds and immense pressure he put's his body through to fight at the highest level. He can resist spells and incantations meant to ensnare the mind and control him with very little effort. He can shrug of mage's releasing their magic power. He was unhindered when Zander Grayfall used his powerful magic power to try and crush him under the pressure, despite the fact that this magic was powerful enough to bring several powerful Mages to their knees and completely flatten the surrounding building's. When fighting Zander, he took a great deal of punishment and injured many bones and including when he broke his right hand, wrist and arm after delivering a finishing blow, despite all these injuries he did not pass out or stop fighting. His will is so mighty that he can even resist the immensely powerful physic magic used by Tsubaki, which was strong enough to manipulate Yuma and all of Torched Heaven, a guild filled with powerful mage's many of which are beyond S-Class and, on a separate occasion the effects of Leonardo Corte's blood magic. He broke free from a powerful ice spell used by Kiyone and was unaffected by a magic binding chain spell. Keen Intellect: Kain has proven to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions. He has displayed keen skills of observation and analysis, as such he is very perceptive, he's able to deduce people's nature and their strength levels just by observing them and their habits. He has excellent mind for combat, displaying an exceptionally high fight IQ. Kain is excellent at planning ahead of his opponents, this is aided by his high intelligence. A brilliant scientific mind, Kain possesses expertise in various fields of applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, biochemistry, engineering, and mechanics. Miscellaneous Abilities Chess Skills: Culinary Skills: Kain is a cook of the highest order, his prowess recognized across the country. His talents have earned him many job offers from multiple highly-ranking and popular restaurants. Fighting Style Regular Set (レギュラーセット, Regyurā Setto): Kain's simplest and least draining set of moves, he uses no more than 20% of his strength. He puts little to no effort into attacking. These moves are about at the level most normal humans can naturally achieve. *'Regular Punch' (レギュラーパンチ, Regyurā Panchi): A simple but effective punch, Kain can send a person threw a wall with this. *'Regular Headbutt' (レギュラーヘッドブーツ, Regyurā Heddobūtsu): Super Set (スーパーセット, Sūpā Setto): Kain uses 40% of his total strength. He is still not serious but he puts a little effort into it at this point. He can inflict grievous injuries upon creatures as powerful as giants, though most cannot be killed with this level of strength alone. *'Super Punch' (スーパーパンチ, Sūpā Panchi): Kain takes a running start and leaps through the air at high speeds, before throwing an extremely powerful punch at his target. This attack was enough to completely negate the Canon and deflect all of the magic power in the attack and blow it back into the weapon, destroying it. It is also powerful enough to blast another person across an entire stadium, into the wall on the opposite side, leaving a massive dent in the wall. *'Super Punch Barrage' (スーパーパンチバラージュ, Sūpā Panchi Barāju): Kain throws multiple punches in the blink of an eye, he used this to deflect and counter a massive volley of weapons being thrown at him. Mega Set (メガセット, Mega Setto): These moves require 60% of his strength and at this point Kain is starting to get serious. AT this point his strength is already approaching superhuman proportions. *'Mega Punch' (メガパンチ, Mega Panchi): Kain gathers leverage by crouching down then bringing his arm back, loading up for a mighty uppercut which he lands on the target, blasting them high into the air. *'Mega Dash' (メガダッシュ, Mega Dasshu): Gathering strength in his legs, Kain pushes of the ground exploding forward so quickly that a regular human eye cannot follow him and follows up with an attack of his choice. Ultra Set (ウルトラセット, Urutora Setto): An array of moves which demands a great deal of Kain's strength but not enough to require him to quite push himself past his own limitation's. Kain is very serious when he uses these moves. It requires roughly 80% of his total strength. These moves are powerful enough to combat and finish opponents of Zander Grayfall, Brutus and Bakemono's calibre. *'Ultra Punch' (ウルトラパンチ, Utora Panchi): Kain delivers an extraordinarily powerful right cross to his target, throwing as much of his weight as possible into it. This punch was powerful enough to kill one of the most durable and powerful men on the planet, Zander Grayfall and blast his body across an entire island, leaving a path of destruction in it's wake, including a destroyed forest. The shockwave's from this punch destroyed the surrounding area and changed the weather, causing it to cease raining. Later on, Kain used this attack to kill the supposedly indestructible Beelzebub, despite the latter's high speed regenerative abilities, the attack destroyed so much of his body that it could simply not keep up and regenerate. *'Ultra Punch Barrage' (ウルトラパンチバラージュ, Urutora Panchi Barāju): Kain launches a powerful assault of punches upon his opponent, throwing hundreds of punches in mere seconds, completely overwhelming his target. The accumulative damage from this attack was enough to daze Zander and open him up for Kain's kill shot. So many punches are landed that even Bakemono's high speed regeneration could not keep up with the damage being inflicted. *'Ultra Kick' (ウルトラキック, Urutora Kikku): Kain lands a powerful kick to his target's oblique's, causing them to cough up blood and blasting them into a wall. *'Ultra Dash' (ウルトラダッシュ, Urutora Dasshu): *'Ultra leap' (ウルトラジャンプ, Urutora Janpu): Kain explodes upward in a burst of movement, jumping several dozen stories into the air to meet his opponent, destroying the ground that he stood on, moving so quickly that even an opponent as powerful as Yuma, could not hope to see him move or react quick enough to do anything. The amount of force that is generated by this move, creates a large crater where he stood. Overload Set (オーバーロードセット, Ōbārōdo Setto): Kain's most powerful and draining set of moves. These moves demand 100% of his total strength, using these moves will severely wear him out and can permanently damage his body and even kill him. *'Super Mega Ultra Punch' (スーパーメガウルトラパンチ, Sūpāmegaurutora Panchi): Though this attack is considered a move in the overload category, it only requires around 95% of his strength instead of the full 100. This punch severely injured Kain's right arm and rendered him in a state that did not allow him to fight very well. *'Overload Punch' (オーバーローパンチ, Ōbārōdo Panchi): While high in the air, Kain focuses all of his power into a single punch, hitting his target with said punch. It completely negated Yuma's most powerful attack, Phoenix's Heaven and Earth Supernova Bazooka. Even though this punch did not make direct contact with him, this attack is still so powerful that Yuma in his Phoenix Form was blasted straight down into the ground, completely levelling the landscape surrounding the point of impact and destroying several mountain's in the immediate vicinity. This attack broke every bone in Yuma's body and completely paralysed him. *'Overload Dash' (オーバーロードダッシュ, Ōbārō Dodasshu): *'Overload Leap' (オーバーロージャンプ, Ōbārō Janpu): Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hand-to-hand combat is Kain's bread and butter and his favourite approach to a combat situation, he almost never uses anything else to fight. Through years of trial and error, Kain has developed a perfect his own style of fighting using his superhuman physical abilities to their fullest potential. His style is formless and as such he can alter it to suit his opponents style whenever necessary. Master Martial Artist: Kain is incredibly experienced and skilled in the use of multiple martial arts, which he implements into his fighting style. Skilled Weapon's User: Kain has displayed skill with multiple weapon's including kunai, kama, kusarigama, chains, wire strings, staffs, nunchaku and swords. He is particularly skilled with a sword and is skilled enough with one to be considered a threat to other sword user's. His style revolves around the principles of Iaidō, drawing and slicing his opponents with sharp, precise and powerful strikes, easily overwhelming unprepared opponents. His physical abilities further compliment his skill with a sword making him an incredibly unique and unpredictable swordsman to fight against. Equipment Magic-Enhanced Costume: Quotes Quotes by Kain Quotes about Kain Trivia *Kain's surname, Dressler, is german like most of the names of people residing in Libero. *Kains's favourite things to eat are steak, BBQ ribs and chicken fajita's, he also likes ramen. *Kain's least favourite foods are sushi and mushrooms. *Kain's favourite things to do are train, sleep, read and cook. He also likes to go for long walks and think about life. *His theme song is "Help is on the Way" by Rise Against. *Kain is right-handed. Gallery Behind the Scenes